


Spock's Three Favorite Things

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [94]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Surrender, Three Favorite Things, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: 2 of 4 of "Three Favorite Things"Spock's three favorite things revolve around his sex life with McCoy.





	Spock's Three Favorite Things

Spock’s third favorite thing was having McCoy lying naked beneath him, allowing full access to his body, for whatever Spock wished to do with him. But all that Spock wanted was to love McCoy, which McCoy would allow as long as Spock did it with feeling.

Spock’s second favorite thing was being held in love’s afterglow, crying and admitting weaknesses and fears.

Spock’s favorite thing would’ve surprised McCoy, for Spock loved not knowing what McCoy was going to do next. McCoy kept him guessing, entertained, sometimes frustrated, but never bored. And Spock would not change his little pepper-pot for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
